


One Revealing Dinner

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: The whole group gets together when Regina announces that her and Mal are a couple.





	One Revealing Dinner

Though probably brief, chaos had taken a break from running rampant in Storybrooke. There was no better time than now to have a nice dinner at Granny's with everyone she loved. Her family in a sense. She invited the Charmings. Emma, of course, brought Hook. Belle and Rumple came. Henry was thrilled about it. Her sister, Zelena was reluctant, but she showed. Then there was Mal and Lily. She loved them both so much, and finally they could have some time together.

  
Tables were shoved together to accommodate them all, and it took a total of ten minutes for Red to take all of their orders. They spoke in small groups as they waited for their orders to arrive. Regina was quiet, observing people and occasionally talking or flirting with Mal.

  
Belle elbowed Rumple a couple of times. She motioned to Regina and Mal with her eyes, but Rumple was missing the point. "What? What are you trying to tell me?"

  
"Oh, nothing. You'll figure it out later," Belle said, rolling her eyes. She rested her head on Rumple's shoulder and held his hand.

  
Finally their food arrived and everyone started eating. It had gotten fairly quiet and Regina felt pressured to start up a conversation. Luckily for her, Henry was the one to break the silence. Though she really hadn't expected the subject he picked. She couldn't blame him though. He was the author after all.

  
"So, uh, Mom, how did you meet Maleficent? What's your story?"

  
"Um, Mal? Do you want to take that or should I?" Regina asked, not quite sure if she was ready to tell Henry–and everyone else for that matter–about them.

  
"Well he is your son. I think you should be the one to tell him," Mal reasoned.

  
"Tell him what," Emma chimed in. "Why are you two making this sound so ominous? And don't lie to me, I'll–"

  
"You'll know. Yes, Sheriff Swan, we all know about your superpower," Regina quipped, interrupting.

  
Emma could tell this was a touchy subject for Regina, but she also knew that she mentioned her superpower a little too often and she really didn't need to say it anymore. So, she remained quiet and let Regina take her time before she answered. At the other end of the table Belle was smirking, thinking she had a pretty good idea of what this was all about. 

  
Finally, Regina took a deep breath and prepared for her announcement. Red came over and refilled a couple of drinks as Regina spoke. Mal and I, we're together. We're a couple."

  
"Yes, I knew it," Belle shouted. All attention turned to her in her celebration. When she noticed she was being stared at she apologized. "Oh, sorry. Your moment. I'm really happy for you though. Both of you."

  
Regina reached over the table and took Belle's hand. "Thank you, Belle." Both women smiled before Henry once again asked about their story.

  
Red finished pouring fresh drinks and went back to Granny, calling, "You owe me fifty bucks. They're together!"

  
"I heard," Granny grumbled from the kitchen.

  
"Well, Henry," Regina began, ignoring Red and Granny as best as she could. "I met Mal when I was learning magic. She wasn't quite herself when I first showed up. I helped her get her fire back."

  
"If I'm being honest, she ignited a pretty good spark by just walking into my castle," Mal added. Regina smiled and tried to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks by shielding her face with her hair and the shoulder of Mal's jacket.

  
"Aww, Regina. I've never seen you blush before," Snow gushed. This embarrassed Regina even further.

  
Now it was Zelena's turn to comment. She had been laughing to herself at the end of the table until now. "Gee sis, never thought you'd be the type to get all girly over love."

  
Regina whipped her head around and looked to her sister. "I swear, Zelena, if you say another word, I'll put another silencing spell on you," she snapped.

  
"I'm not saying I don't support it. I mean, really, who would say no to that?" Zelena stole a glance at Mal.

  
Regina had heard enough. "Okay, Zelena, it's time for you to go home." In a puff of purple smoke Zelena was sent home by Regina's magic. "I think the rest of this story can wait until we get home, Henry. This has all been a bit overwhelming."

  
"Oh, of course. We didn't mean to put so much pressure on you," Snow said.

  
"Thanks, really. You all handled it rather well, except my sister," Regina said the last part with exasperation in her voice.

  
Everyone packed up their stuff, and put on their coats while Red gathered take home boxes for leftovers. They all said their goodbyes, a few of them stopping to congratulate Mal and Regina on their way out.

  
Belle was still proud that she had been right when Rumple went over to offer his congratulations to Regina. "Congrats, dearie. I hope you both will find as much happiness as I've found with Belle."

  
"Thank you, Rumple."

  
Regina and Mal finished saying their goodbyes and thanks to all who came and finally everyone had cleared out. Lily had taken Henry to the arcade for the evening, so Mal and Regina could have some time alone. This dinner hadn't gone exactly the way Regina thought it would have, but it went well, and it was nice to have everyone together for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on my tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
